morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Chun
Li Chun (simplified Chinese: 李纯; traditional Chinese: 李純; pinyin: Lǐ Chún; born February 11, 1988 in Hunan, China), better known in Japan as Junjun (ジュンジュン) is a Japan-based Chinese singer. She was announced to be joining as an eighth generation member of Morning Musume on March 15, 2007. Along with Linlin, she is one of only two members in the history of Morning Musume that is not of a Japanese origin. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Kamei Eri and Linlin. Biography 2006 Li Chun participated in the Super Girl''contest and then made it into the top 50, but did not win. After losing the contest, Japanese producer Tsunku had contacted her, along with other ''Super Girl contestants who had also failed, and held an audition for Morning Musume in Beijing, China, that was even kept from the members themselves. 2007 On March 15, Li Chun (along with Qian Lin) was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume asa"foreign student". Tsunku believes that she and Qian Lin (Linlin) will be a key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. Three days later, on March 18, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. Her first stage appearance took place during Morning Musume leader Yoshizawa Hitomi's graduation concert on May 6, 2007 at Saitama Super Arena. 2008 It was announced that Morning Musume will collaborate with the female theatre group Takazuka in production of Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. The musical started on the 8th of August. Morning Musume member, Li Chun took on the role of a page and a princess during the production. 2009 It was announced that Morning Musume will attend the annual event, Anime Expo in Los Angeles California in July 2009. All the current lineup including Li Chun attended the event as guests of honor. Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert at the convention. The number of fans that attended the event was over 7,000 people. For the Hello! Project Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~, she was assigned to be apart of the new shuffle group, zoku・v-u-den (続・美勇伝) alongside Michishige Sayumi and Sugaya Risako. 2010 Li Chun, Linlin, Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu performed in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit Ex-ceed!. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, 2010 that Li Chun would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th Gen member Linlin and 6th Gen member Kamei Eri. A quote from Tsunku: About the graduation of Junjun and Linlin, 8th generation members (foreign students) In May 2005, both of them joined the Morning Musume'' 'as foreign students and today, while being skilled singers and entertainers, they also greatly improved their japanese proficiency and they are now grown-up women. This is why I took the decision to graduate both of them at the same time as Eri Kamei on the last day of the Morning Musume'。'Autumn 2010 concert tour. '' After graduation, they will enter a period of preparation before focusing on their singers and entertainer career in China. Li Chun's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. Profile *'''Stage Name: Junjun (ジュンジュン) *'Real Name:' Li Chun (李純, リー・チュン) *'Nicknames: '''Banana Jun, Junko, Jun-chan, Panda *'Birthdate:' February 11, 1988 (age 24) *'Birthplace:' Yueyang, Hunan Province, China *'Height:' 168 cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2007-03-15: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' '''Blue' *'Instruments:' 2 years of piano *'Hobbies/skills:' Singing, Dancing, Shopping, Piano *'Favorite foods:' Anything spicy (especially curry), Bananas *'Favourite Colour:' White, Pink, Black, Red *'Favorite Word:' "Smile" *'Motto:' "Although it is hard, do not abandon the path you have chosen. Keep walking, and with much effort, you build certainly a miracle." *'Languages:' Chinese, English, Japanese Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Ren'ai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Trivia *As shown on Haromoni@, she loves bananas and will do anything for them. *She and Linlin were nicknamed "The Pandas". *She was one of two members of Morning Musume to be of Chinese descent (the other being Linlin). *Her favorite artists include Wayne Lin, Jun Jie, and Cyndi Wang. *She is learning Japanese and English. *In concerts, she would often argue with Kusumi Koharu during MC corners. Kusumi has stated, however, that it was these MC corners that broke the ice between them as they previously did not talk much outside of work. *She and Tanaka Reina shared a close relationship. They would often go out alone together (on what Li Chun has referred to as "Dates") and Li Chun stated in a DVD Magazine that she feels like Tanaka's "Boyfriend". *Li Chun enjoys being "gross", and often asks "Am I gross?" or "Was that gross?" after doing something humorous. *Li Chun is said to be a big fan of Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki. She stated that her dance is really cool. *She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello Project alongside Linlin and Kamei Eri on December 15th, 2010 *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about Train Station Lunch Boxes. *She has stated that she loves Haunted House Attractions. *The first couple of months Li Chun and Linlin lived together. Li Chun later stated in their graduation video that she didn't like Linlin at first because she was annoying at a time when Li Chun wanted to be alone when she first joined Morning Musume. *She changed her hair color while in Morning Musume because from far away fans would get her mixed up with Michishige Sayumi. *Li Chun had a blog before she joined Morning Musume that fans harassed her on for being a foreigner joining Morning Musume. *Both Li Chun and Linlin's debut and last single began with the word 'Onna' which translates to 'Girl'. Her debut single being Onna ni Sachi Are and last single being Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kamei Eri and Linlin) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu *She and Iida Kaori are the tallest members of Morning Musume. *When Fujimoto Miki resigned (and they were only in the group together for a month), she was the oldest of her generation, older than Kusumi Koharu, and older than the 6th gen. Making her the oldest of 3 generations beating Fujimoto's record. *Although Fujimoto Miki and Kamei Eri were initally the last Japanese members to join who were born in the Showa Period, Li Chun was the first and last Chinese member to join who was born in the Showa Period.